nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Madonna
Bay City, Michigan, U.S. |Origin = New York, New York, U.S. |Genres = Pop, rock, dance |Occupation(s) = Singer-songwriter, record producer, dancer, actress, film producer, film director, fashion designer, author, entrepreneur, philanthropist |Years Active = 1979–present |Labels = Interscope, Live Nation, Maverick, Sire, Warner Bros. |Associated Acts = Breakfast Club |Website = madonna.com }} Madonna Louise Ciccone (born August 16, 1958), known professionally as Madonna is an American singer, songwriter, actress and entrepreneur. Madonna has sold more than 300 million records worldwide and is recognized as the world's top-selling female recording artist of all time by the Guinness World Records. Considered to be one of the "25 Most Powerful Women of the Past Century" by Time for being an influential figure in contemporary music, Madonna is known for continuously reinventing both her music and image, and for retaining a standard of autonomy within the recording industry. Critics have praised Madonna for her diverse musical productions which have also served as a lightning rod for religious controversy. Born in Bay City, Michigan, she moved to New York City in 1977 to pursue a career in modern dance. After performing in the music groups Breakfast Club and Emmy, she released her debut album in 1983. She followed it with a series of albums that attained immense popularity by pushing the boundaries of lyrical content in mainstream popular music and imagery in her music videos, which became a fixture on MTV. Throughout her career, many of her songs have hit number one on the record charts, including "Like a Virgin", "Papa Don't Preach", "Like a Prayer", "Vogue", "Frozen", "Music", "Hung Up", and "4 Minutes". Although she received generally positive reviews for Desperately Seeking Susan (1985), her later film appearances received mixed commentary. She received critical acclaim and a Golden Globe Award for Best Actress in Motion Picture Musical or Comedy for her role in Evita (1996), but has received harsh feedback for other film roles. Madonna's other ventures include: fashion designer, children's book author, film director and producer. Madonna has been acclaimed as a businesswoman. In 1992, she founded entertainment company Maverick as a joint venture with Time Warner. In 2007, she signed an unprecedented US $120 million contract with Live Nation. According to the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), she is the best-selling female rock artist of the 20th century and the second top-selling female artist in the United States, with 64 million certified albums. In 2008, Billboard magazine ranked Madonna at number two, behind only The Beatles, on the Billboard Hot 100 All-Time Top Artists, making her the most successful solo artist in the history of the chart. She was also inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in the same year. In 2012 she was crowned the 'Greatest Woman In Music' by VH1. Collaborations with Minaj Madonna released her twelfth studio album, MDNA, on March 26, 2012. Nicki Minaj is featured in two of the tracks; the lead single which debuted in the top 10 of the Billboard Hot 100 also featuring vocals from M.I.A., and a track from the standard release of the album. Minaj was later featured on Madonnas thirteenth studio album, Rebel Heart, on the albums third single. *"Give Me All Your Luvin'" (2012) *"I Don't Give A" (2012) *"Bitch I'm Madonna" (2014) As a songwriter *"Unapologetic Bitch" (2014) Pictures With Nicki Minaj 226876.jpg|Super Bowl 2012 madonnasb12 1.jpg|Nicki, Madonna, M.I.A article-2097020-119AB454000005DC-883_964x1159.jpg BKtuYGTCEAAJg6C.jpg|''Billboard Music Awards'' nicki minaj madonna.PNG|On the set of "Give Me All Your Luvin'" nicki minaj madonna 2.jpg|Screencap from "Give Me All Your Luvin'" nicki minaj madonna 3.jpg Nicki_and_madonna_2014.png|Together in 2014 working on a collaboration Category:Collaborators Category:Inspirations Category:Female Collaborators Category:Singers Category:Nicki's Friends